


Of Lillies & Belladonna's

by Snowsungirl



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowsungirl/pseuds/Snowsungirl
Summary: It's a rainy day and Amanda has a silly thought for her Magician lover Asra.





	Of Lillies & Belladonna's

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time in awhile that I have written any type of fanfiction so please excuse me if it's a little sloppy. I finally got around to finally posting some Arcana fanwork so it feels nice!

It was a hazy gloomy day in Vesuvia as the clouds swarmed the kingdom with no hope of light to pierce through any time soon, as pellets of soft rain came crashing down roads & pavement alike. It was autumn and it began to show with colorful damp leaves occasionally sweeping the streets, along with whispers of wind scattered along the rainfalls.

However, despite the mess of chaos, from inside humble abodes sheltered from the storm, hearing the rain & smelling it’s natural aroma penetrate through the walls was soothing. Ideal for peaceful meditation, relaxation, and slumber.

Gentle eyes were shuttered closed taking in such ideas, thinking of the rain & considered maybe just stepping out for a light sprinkle to envelop her. Amanda loved being out in nature, and journeying out with or without Asra to see what life had to offer. She felt sheltered most of her life, at least it's what she can vaguely remember since the accident 3 years ago….

Amanda was involved somehow, but she couldn’t remember. All she knew that years ago everything from Vesuvia was chaotic, and something happened to her….

But…..she still couldn’t remember. She had some amnesia ever since when she woke up from a sleep one day. It took her a disoriented week to figure out what was going on, and to be able to comprehend everything.

She remembered her family well enough, but memories of Vesuvia & knowing Asra was vague and it was here & there spurts of memory, though nothing solid or concrete except a little in the past of their childhood days at her Aunt’s shop…..now her’s and Asra’s.

Of course there were still large gaps wide as the ocean to fill it felt like sometimes, trying to remember too much brought sleepless painful headaches and crying dazes so she tried to stop remembering, though now a days she can remember a tiny bit without the headaches. It’s still an obstacle Amanda hopes to get over one day. As Amanda tried lightly to relax and focus her mind she felt a brush of soft movement against her head and her flower she wore in her hair. As she opened her eyes and turned lightly she saw a familiar silvery long snake wrapping around her shoulders and neck lightly that it tickled the apprentice magician.

“What are you doing silly snooper booper”? She giggled at Faust, as Faust seemed merry as a snake could be.

“ _Friend warm!”_ Faust exclaimed as she lazily relaxed in her new position on Amanda as Amanda absentmindedly fixed her flower & then had a funny thought about it.

“You know what’s funny Asra?” a brightly wondering brunette apprentice asked her mischievous magician lover.

“What?” Asra asked looking into her curious brown eyes wondering what secrets she had for him today, as he smiled looking up from one of his books about magic.

Amanda smiled at him. “You’re favorite flower is a Belladonna, and come to think of it, it really does resemble your personality don’t you think?” she said as she curled up on the dark pink cushion of  pillows in their shop, as well as having Faust wrapped around her body casually resting undisturbed by their conversation.

A sly fox of a smile grew on his face. “Oh is that so? Do tell me my beautiful apprentice”. Asra piqued in interest. “How does the Belladonna represent me?”

“Well for starters, one main difference is obviously that the Belladonna is poisonous despite its simple appearance, you’re not poisonous , but there is something more to you than meets the eye….like the flower…” Amanda shyly finished realizing it was way more  bold of her to admit than she realized mentally thinking. She started feeling redness dust her cheeks and tried to internally ignore it, however looking at Asra smiling almost wanting to laugh made it worth it.

“Well that is certainly one way to put it, just what are you implying hmm? ”. He said lightly laughing but he knew there was more his apprentice had to say, as he continued listening.

Amanda felt like fumbling on words as she tried to continue with her string of thoughts, “I’m implying that along with that, that your flower can also cause hallucinations and effects that are so real to one affected. You also tend to do the same to me, except it’s real & it’s so exciting being with you & your magic….and it’s not bad effect at all….and it is kind of intoxicating that I wouldn’t mind feeling that way all the time….as long as it’s you”. 

  
Before she could say anything more she felt two strong slender sun kissed dark arms pull her up from where she sitting and her brown eyes met familiar warm violet eyes. Asra placed a sweet tender kiss on her forehead in which she allowed herself to melt & linger in.

Asra broke the kiss and allowed their foreheads to touch as Amanda could only look at him with a flushed look she always ended up having around him.

“I told you before back at Nopal when I was making us something to eat, that you really are too sweet. That’s one cute thing I will always love about you always Amanda.” Asra said lovingly in which Amanda could only giggle in response.

Asra continued, “But, don’t think that's where it stops my beloved apprentice, for you too resemble your flower, the Stargazer Lily in fact”.

“For starters….” he started as he brought Amanda’s hands to his face to kiss it gently as if she might break. “While I have met and seen so many places & people in my life, you stand out so purely and innocent despite life’s struggles….it still amazes me”.

Heat was definitely flaming Amanda’s cheeks and she swore she needed to splash her face with water as she continued listening to Asra’s words.

“They also mean adoration, sympathy, as well as love. Some of the qualities you possess too well, but one I would flood myself in always, for there is no other flower in the world that feels like home to me….” Asra finished as he left a trail of kisses along her arm.

Amanda wanted to say so much, but she knew better that with Asra that there needed no long words to be exchanged.

However, the only exchange to take after place after that was Faust slyly slithering away from Amanda’s arms, as the cutely innocent snake knew they needed alone time as they seemed to always have now a days, and she was always right. By the time she came back to her favorite magicians, they were snuggled in bed at the end of the day asleep after being lost in their own world of love & comfort hidden from the now sleeplike rainfall outside tonight.


End file.
